EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare.
1. Chapter 1

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **Edad de Ash y Misty:** 20 años

 **Capitulo 1**

-Hola Querida.

-Ah, hola Delia- ¿a qué debo su llamada?

-Mira Ash regresa al fin a Pueblo Paleta así que quiero darle una cena de bienvenida - entre Brock y Tracey me están ayudando a organizar pero solo se están haciendo cargo de una parte, así que entre los tres no nos abastecemos, sobre todo que vendrán los amigos de Ash como invitados, hay mucho por hacer -así que pensé que tú, Lily, Violet y Daisy podrían venir a ayudarme por favor.

-Eeeh ¿Ash regresa hoy? –Ah, qué bien.

-Si linda - ¿así que tú y tus hermanas vendrán a ayudarme no?

-Les preguntaré a ver que dicen.

…

-¿Hola Delia? aquí están mis hermanas les dije que usted quería hablar con ellas.

\- ¡Hola muchachas!

-¿Cómo esta Delia?

-Les llamaba para pedirles que si me podrían ayudar en la organización para la cena de bienvenida de Ash.

-Claro que si Delia con mucho gusto que la ayudaremos, además así tendré una excusa para ver a Tracey.

-Daisy! Compórtate eres la hermana mayor y no deberías andar diciendo tales cosas, además lo ves casi a diario, casi ni te despegas de él.

-Está bien fe…Misty me comportaré.

\- Okay Delia entonces no tardaremos mucho en estar por allí – nos vemos

-Está bien chicas adiós y muchas gracias.

…

-¿Cómo está Delia?

-Muchas gracias por haber venido chicas, pasen están en su casa.

-Gracias

Dijeron las muchachas a coro.

-Y donde esta Tracey

Buscaba la chica al muchacho con la mirada.

-Ah Tracey está Ayudando a Brock con la compra de los ingredientes para la comida.

-Bueno, lo veré cuando regrese

Comentó la rubia con un puchero.

\- chicas denme esas bolsas - ¿supongo que aquí adentro están los vestidos que llevaran puestos no?

-Si

-En que le ayudamos Delia

-Ah Violet y Lily ustedes pueden ayudar en la decoración vengan les muestro donde se encuentran los manteles, los objetos de decoración y el cartel de bienvenida que hizo Tracey y mientras tu Daisy lo ayudaras a colocar los platos, las copas, los cubiertos y demás.

-¿A quién a Tracey?

-Si

-Oh! por supuesto que lo haré

Se alejaron las tres hermanas siguiendo la mujer.

-Así que aquí estoy después de algún tiempo, en la casa Ketchum –Me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando era niña y me quedaba algunas veces junto con Brock.

-Ah Misty, perdón por hacerte esperar.

-No, no es nada.

-Ven por aquí tú me ayudarás ordenando la sala aunque ya limpie muy temprano con la aspiradora, así que solo te tomara muy poco tiempo y luego me ayudaras con lo bocaditos, ya que Brock se encarga de la comida principal.

-Okay

-Ah y luego de que este todo listo se vestirán para la cena.

-Si

-Entonces vamos, manos a la obra.

-Delia ya terminé con la sala.

-Bien, ahora comencemos con los bocaditos

…

\- Fantástico, todo quedo esplendido –un aplauso por todos nosotros, por el arduo trabajo –Gracias de nuevo a todos –Haber Ash dijo que llegaría a las siete y la cena será a las ocho, así que solo nos queda esperar a que llegue la hora y que la comida se termine de cocinar –Mientras tanto pueden ir a descansar un poco y hacer uso de la casa chicos, luego podrán bañarse los tres baños de las casa están a su disposición –Yo iré a ayudar a Brock en la cocina.

-Gracias, expresaron todos.

-¿Misty quieres llevar estas invitaciones al profesor Oak y a su nieto Gary para que estén presentes en la cena?

-Está bien Delia, voy y regreso cuanto antes.

-Ojalá se tarde lo necesario como para que Ash pueda llegar y le dé la sorpresa de su vida.

-Ash va a llegar antes de lo previsto?

-Sí, Tracey

-¿Queeee?

Gritaron a coro todos los presentes muy desconcertados.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 2**

-Buenas tardes –La señora Delia me envió para que les trajese esta invitaciones a usted y a su nieto Gary –es para la cena de bienvenida de Ash.

-Si ya estoy enterado, bienvenida Misty -Delia ya me había invitado de palabra, muchas gracias por traernos las invitaciones.

-De nada, bueno me voy yendo

-No, espera, aquí viene mi nieto -Gary ven a saludar a la señorita Misty y a darle las gracias por traernos las invitaciones para la cena en honor a Ash.

-Hola abuelo, ¡buenas tardes señorita! gracias por haber venido, gusto en conocerla.

Se presentó Gary, tomándole la mano derecha para posar sus labios sobre ella.

-No, ya nos habíamos conocido antes, cuando éramos niños.

-¿De veras? -¿Que ya nos conocíamos de antes? –Porque estoy seguro que no olvidaría esos hermosos ojos ni aunque pasaran mil años.

-Pues si estoy segura.

Indico la pelirroja un poco apenada, soltando su mano de la del castaño.

-Ya me voy ya que le prometí a Delia que regresaría tan pronto termine – hasta luego, los esperamos en la cena.

-Si tú vas a estar ahí, no me la pierdo por nada.

\- Hasta pronto Misty

Mencionó el hombre de cabellos grises.

-Gary tu no cambias, sigues siendo un don juan y coqueteas con cualquier jovencita que se te ponga en frente.

-Abuelo, soy joven y como tal debo disfrutar la vida -Así que no pienso desaprovechar las oportunidades que se me presenten, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, vamos a continuar con la investigación que estábamos realizando.

-Okay.

…

-Señora Ketchum, creo que tocaron el timbre,

-Si lo oí Tracey – no se preocupen yo iré -Debe ser mi Ash - Como les decía Ash me llamo poco después de que nos informara la hora de su llegada y me dijo que se había decidido que llegaría lo más pronto posible –es por eso que lo que dije antes, fue solo porque Misty estaba presente –el me pidió que no le dijera que llegaría más temprano, se muere de ganas por verla –Por eso la mandé para llevar las invitaciones.

-Oh vaya y la sorpresa que se va a llevar

\- Cierto Violet, bueno voy a abrir la puerta

-Hola mamá, te extrañe demasiado todo este tiempo

-Yo también hijo -Ven vamos a la sala que allí se encuentran tus amigos.

-Hola Ash ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Brock

-Hola a todos

-¡Qué bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Ash!

-Gracias Tracey

\- Bienvenido Ash

-Gracias chicas –Daisy, Lily, Violet -¿Cómo han estado?

-Como ya todos están enterados –He regresado para quedarme y pedirle a Misty que sea mi novia.

-Brock y Tracey ya me han ayudado a armar el plan para poder quedarme a solas con ella y así poder pedírselo –creo que tocan el timbre

-Sí, yo abriré debe ser Misty, es que la mande a llevar las invitaciones a Samuel y a Gary par que estén presentes también.

-¿Mamá la enviaste con Gary?

-No te preocupes Ash recuerda que allí también estará el profesor Oak -yo me retiro a seguir con la preparación de la comida

-Está bien ve por favor Brock en un momento te alcanzo

-Si señora

\- Misty regresaste pronto

-Sí, solo me tomo un momento entregar las invitaciones.

-Hola Mist

-Hola A… Ash?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – ¿Que no llegabas dentro de tres horas?

-Sí pero adelanté mi vuelo, me moría por estar ya en mi casa.

-Ah que bien –Bienvenido Ash Ketchum

-Gracias Misty

-Pika!

-¡Hola Pikachu! - ven aquí - ¿Cómo has estado pequeño? -¿Ash ha cuidado bien de ti?

-Pues claro, es mi mejor amigo

-¿Y yo?

-Tú también Tracey y Brock también

-Me alegra oír eso Ash –Señora Ketchum, me ayuda con esto por favor

-Claro que si Brock –en este momento me dirigía hacia la cocina -¿Vamos?

-Si

-Bueno siéntense todos, tienen tantas cosas que contarse

\- ¿Y Ash como te ha ido en este tiempo? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo han sido tus nuevos compañeros?

-Bueno, un respuesta por pregunta Tracey

…

-Chicos que tal si vamos a dar un paseo mientras mamá y Brock terminan de preparar la comida.

-Si yo me apunto.

\- Si Tracey va yo voy

-Si Daisy va nosotras también vamos.

\- Y tú que dices Mist ¿vendrás?

\- No iré, me quedare aquí con pikachu

-Pero pikachu está cansado así que lo llevaré a mi habitación para que descanse

-Ven pikachu, vamos

El roedor saltó a los hombros de su entrenador

-¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer eh pikachu? –Has todo lo que yo te diga

\- Pika

-Okay, manos a la obra, es decir plan a la obra.

….

-Bien pikachu aquí te quedas eh amigo? –Descansa si, el viaje estuvo agotador -Haber dejare por aquí mi mochila –revisare que me servirá –Ah! Mira la foto que me saque con los chicos antes de que regresáramos –Se las mostrares después a los chicos para que los conozcan –Mientras la guardare en mi bolsillo.

\- Bueno muchachos ¿nos vamos?

-Si, pero tenemos que esperar a Misty fue a despedirse de tu mama a la cocina –pero dijo que si queríamos nos adelantáramos.

\- No mejor la esperamos a fuera Tracey -Mientras tanto mira estos son los amigos que hice en Kalos ella es Serena, el Clemont y ella Bunny.

Ash guardo la foto de nuevo en su bolsillo pero no se percató de que se le cayó, mientras caminaban hacia la salida les iba relatando algunas anécdotas que había tenido y las aventuras que había vivido.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 3**

-Misty, no te preocupes –ya casi todo esta listo –Ve y diviértete un poco, que yo me encargo, además Brock se quedara ayudándome.

Señalaba la mujer mientras acompañaba a la pelirroja hacia la puerta.

-Eh? mire una fotografía en el suelo.

\- Sí, haber muéstramela Misty.

-Es Ash dos chicas y un muchacho.

-Ah sí son Serena, Clemont y Bunny –Ellos dos son hermanos

Le contaba la mujer mientras señalaba al chico y la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Y ella es Serena, jajaja recuerdo que ella estaba enamorada de Ash cuando eran niños –se le notaba con solo verla –la primera vez que Ash me la presento por video llamada se puso tan nerviosa al verme? –luego la forma en que lo miraba, allí lo supe lo que sentía –me dio tanta ternura y gracia a la vez –amor de niños por Dios en mis tiempos solo pensábamos en jugar no nos fijábamos en los chicos a esa edad.

-Ya veo

-Bueno, dámela yo se la daré a Ash cuando regresen, ya que la estará buscando después.

-Ve de una vez querida si no te dejaran atrás.

-Si entonces voy yendo–enseguida regresamos

-Está bien

 **….**

-Pueblo Paleta no ha cambiado casi nada de cómo lo recuerdo desde la última vez que me fui –me encanta la paz que se siente al estar aquí.

-Por eso me gusta estar aquí y más ayudando al profesor Oak.

-Tracey, ven vamos cerca de aquí hay una nueva tienda de perfumes y ropa que han abierto -quiero ver las novedades que van a presentar.

-Está bien, vamos Daisy.

\- vengan chicos vamos a sentarnos bajo esos árboles.

-Okay

\- Este parque es hermoso ¿no Lily?

-Sí, es muy lindo Violet

-Ya me está dando sed

-Si a mí también Lily – ¿Por qué no vamos por unos refrescos? –Hay una tienda aquí cerca.

-Yo por los refrescos para todos.

-No te preocupes hermanita nosotras iremos –tu quédate haciéndole compañía a Ash mientras nosotras regresamos.

-Si Misty quédate conmigo o es que ¿te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo?

-No, pero….., está bien vayan –pero no tarden eh?

-Sí, regresamos tan pronto nos sirvan los refrescos.

-Misty?

-Sí ¿qué quieres?

-Tengo algo que decirte –estaba esperando a que no dejaran solos

\- ¿De que trata?

-Veras desde hace algún tiempo, me he dado cuenta que hay una persona que me importa más que nada en el mundo.

-Ah sí, ya veo

\- Y esta persona es una gran amiga que ha estado cerca apoyándome –Y sé que ella también siente lo mismo.

-Bien por ti Ash

-Misty -¿Por qué te estas levantando?

-¿Qué no ves? –Me voy

-Pero no he terminado de decirte de quien se trata.

-Pues ya lo sé, vi la foto – ¿Es esa tal Serena Verdad?

-Serena que tiene que ver Serena y donde viste mi foto, si la tengo aquí en mi bolsi…llo

\- Se te cayó cerca de las escaleras y yo la recogí –Pero no te preocupes, ya se la entregue a tu mamá y ella la guardo.

-Si está bien, pero vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué tiene que ver Serena con lo que acabo de decirte?

-Pues, me imagino que es ella de quien estás enamorado ¿no?

-No yo me refería a…

-No quiero escuchar más –has lo que quieras Ash –como sea a mí no ya no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo.

-Pero Misty se trata de ti y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

-No es cierto ¿cómo puedes saberlo? –no estás en mi mente ni en mi corazón.

-Pues tu si has estado todo este tiempo en mi corazón.

-Mentiroso, si ese fuera el caso, me habrías llamado o por lo menos una carta para preguntarme como estoy -ya no quiero escucharte, así que me iré ahora mismo –Además tu mamá me contó que ella estuvo enamorada de ti cuando eran niños.

– ¿Ah eso? No me di cuenta, en ese tiempo solo me interesaban los pokemon, las batallas, ganar ligas –lo mismo paso contigo, que esperabas eran un niño con muchos sueños.

-Ya te dije yo no siento ni sentiré nada por ti –porque solo fuimos amigos y ahora ya ni eso podremos ser.

Terminando de decir esas palabras la chica echo a correr pero el pelinegro corrió también detrás ella

-Misty espera –tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas

-Déjame en paz Ketchum

La chica se alejó caminando rápidamente, mientras el pelinegro la seguía.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 4**

-Misty detente, vamos a hablar de una vez por todas – vamos a confesar todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-No quiero hablar de esas cosas contigo, solo vine aquí porque Delia me invito y no podría desairarla ya que ella es como una madre para mí.

-Pero Misty, quiero aclarar las cosas, porque en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti, así que se lo conté a Brock y él me dijo que tú también sentías lo mismo.

-No es cierto, Brock siempre anda haciéndose ideas erróneas de las cosas - así no puede saber nada de lo que yo siento.

-Pues yo le creo, él me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de mí desde que éramos niños y Tracey me lo confirmó.

-Uy, esos dos –pero ya verán cuando me los encuentre.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada

-Pero Misty

\- ¿Que no entiendes?, yo no siento nada por ti, así que no te hagas ilusiones Ash Ketchum -vete a seguir con tus sueños de ser el mejor maestro pokemon en el mundo.

\- Disculpa cariño, pero por si no te has enterado yo ya soy un maestro pokemon y no es por falsa modestia pero me he convertido en el mejor entrenador y el más reconocido en todo el mundo – He viajado mucho, he conocido muchas personas – pero sentía un vacío en mí que no se llenaba ni con los lujos, la compañía de gente por más importante que fuera.

\- Si, seguro has de haber conocido muchas mujeres también ¿no es así Ketchum?

\- Si también, pero no he tenido nada con ninguna de ellas porque había algo que me lo impedía – y a todo esto, eso me sonó como un reclamo – ¿acaso estas celosa Misty?

\- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Pfff ni que tú fueras importante para mí, escucha bien, ya te dije me importa en lo más mínimo lo que te pase, ni lo hagas con tu vida.

-Pues yo creo que esta celosa y mucho

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- Porque de acuerdo con su reacción, sus gestos, sus palabras de negación –déjeme decirle mi diagnostico señorita Waterflower –Usted está enamorada y es precisamente de la persona que tiene frente a usted o sea yo Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.

-Por Dios no seas payaso Ash, no estoy enamorada de ti, así que no te hagas falsas esperanzas, porque antes de enamorarme de ti preferiría enamorarme de ese tonto de James del Equipo Roket.

\- Jajaja no me hagas reír Misty –ya me hiciste el día con tu chistecito –Además no puedes porque James ya tiene a Jessie.

-Eh bueno…pues me enamoraría de cualquiera que se presentara frente a mí – sería mejor que tu Ash Ketchum "casanova y abandonador de amigos".

-¿Abandonador de amigos y casanova? –Lo de abandonador de amigos como que hay algo de eso pero ya que ido a visitar a todos mis amigos y les he pedido disculpas por no haberme mantenido en contacto con ellos durante todo este tiempo – ¿Pero que me etiquetes como casanova? - por Dios Misty, tú no sabes nada de eso, no has estado a mi lado para dar fe de ello.

-¿Si pues qué me dices de Serena? – ¿y además que hay de esos nuevos amigos tuyos los rubios? – ¿Ahora son tus mejores amigos?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, además ya te explique Serena es solo una buena amiga nada más y los dos rubios como los llamas son Clermont y Bonnie, grandes amigos de Kalos - ellos han sido un gran apoyo para mí en este último tiempo.

Repondría Ash con una sonrisa por la manera de llamarlos de Misty. Mientras ella trataba de aguantarse para que las lágrimas no se le salieran frente a Ash.

-No te creo y ya me voy porque ya me arte de esta discusión –pero ten algo en cuenta Ash Ketchum, tú no provocas ni el más mínimo sentimiento de amor en mí.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que se alejara Ash la tomo del brazo y la giro nuevamente frente a él.

-¡Misty espera! – ¿Estas segura de eso?

El chico la toma de la cintura rápidamente, la acerca a él y le diò un beso. Misty luchaba para separase pero Ash no la dejó, la tomó de la cabeza con una mano para profundizar más el beso, de los ojos de la pelirroja empezaron a rodar unas lágrimas mientras continuaban besándose, Ash aun continua rodeándola de la cintura.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir -¿estas segura de que no sientes nada por mí?

Le preguntaba el pelinegro mientras apoyaba su frente a la de la joven de ojos color esmeralda, mientras ella continuaba llorando con la vista en el suelo y movía la cabeza en negación sin decir una palabra.

-¿Ves? solo con el beso que nos dimos es suficiente para confirmar que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Así que no puedes negarte, de ahora en adelante siempre estarás a mi lado y nunca más nos separaremos, el moreno solo sonreía al verla con ternura, y después la abrazo. La chica solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras aún rodaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Continuaron abrazados un buen tiempo mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Ash?

Pronuncio la joven la joven aun abrazándolo.

-Si Mist?

-¿Seguro de que esa tal Serena es solo una amiga?

-Claro que si Misty, ¿cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita?- yo solo la veo como una gran amiga que me mostro su apoyo en todo momento – a la única que amo y amaré es a ti y vaya que me costó tiempo entenderlo.

Contesto el separándose un poco de ella para clavar sus ojos en la mirada verdeazulada de la pelirroja.

-Okay, te creo

Respondió ella abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Pues créelo, porque este amor que siento por ti es único y no me interesaría en nadie más, teniendo la suerte de que la mujer más hermosa del mundo me ama, no me cambiaría por nadie tampoco.

-Ya basta Ash, ya hasta pareces Brock de lo cursi que te has puesto.

-Bueno, si el amor se trata de ser cursi, quiero ser cursi contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Ash se fue acercando a Misty para besarla de nuevo.

-Hey! ¿Qué te pasa Ketchum? – ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido?

-Pero si ya nos hemos besado hace un momento.

-Espera un momento fuiste tú el que me beso y fue a la fuerza.

-¿A la fuerza? –pero bien que correspondiste a ese beso forzado.

-Si lo acepto, que yo correspondí, pero con eso basta por ahora.

-Pues no, yo solo quiero recuperar todo este tiempo que hemos perdido –Porque acabo de descubrir que me gustan los besos y sobre todo me encanta besarte a ti.

–Ya basta Ash, lo de los abrazos está bien pero los besos tendrás que ganártelos uno por uno, pasando cada una de las pruebas que tenga para ti.

-¿Es un reto? –Me encantan los retos.

-Pes si, vamos a ver cuánto mérito haces.

-Bueno acepto el reto, señorita líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste.

Indicó el moreno dándole un rápido beso en la frente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te dije de los besos?

-Pero solo fue uno pequeño y fue en la frente, así que ese no cuenta - Además fue como firma de pacto entre los dos.

\- Claro que si cuenta, un beso es un beso en el lugar que se dé, es algo especial y que solamente se debe dar a la persona que amas.

\- Entiendo, ¡oye Mist! como yo soy la persona que amas y tú eres la persona que amo ¿nos podemos dar los besos que queramos, cuándo queramos y hacer…?

\- Dios Ash! ¿Qué estás insinuando pervertido?

-Yo solo te hacia una pregunta e iba a agregar que haríamos planes para tener muchas citas –que te habrás imaginado tu pervertida – ¿Acaso estás pensando aprovecharte de mí?

Expresaba el muchacho en tono de víctima cruzando ambos brazos sobe su pecho simulando inocencia.

-Yo….yo no he pensado nada, como te atreves?

Misty toda roja de vergüenza y furiosa a la vez, lo golpeó con su puño en el estómago con tanta fuerza que hizo al pelinegro encogerse y que quedara sin aire para respirar.

-¡Me voy! y ni se te ocurra seguirme Ketchum.

La chica se alejaba de la vista del entrenador rápidamente. Mientras el aun permanecía agachado recuperándose del golpe y respirando aun con dificultad.

-¡Misty espe…ra! –Cómo si pudiera seguirla en esta situación – ¡Vaya! aún no ha perdido su toque y creo que se ha vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo – mi sirena preciosa, no más bien mi Gyarados precioso –jajaja si me oyera no viviría para contarlo – ¡Ay! Me duele el estómago cuando me rio –Bueno, ahora tendré que hacer méritos para que me perdone –No es por ser masoquista pero como me encanta cuando se enoja, se ve tan hermosa, bueno de todas maneras se ve hermosa –Ay Ash como que el amor te pego duro, creo que tendré que pedirle muchos consejos a Brock y Tracey de ahora en adelante –vamos Ash hora de irnos, mamá y Brock ya habrán terminado de preparar la cena –Además a estas horas Misty ya habrá llegado a casa con lo rápido que camina, debería entrar a competir en una maratón jajaja –en marcha entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 5**

-Estúpido Ash! –Como se atreve a llamarme de esa manera -de seguro es el quien se la pasa pensando en esas cosas.

-Hola Misty – ¿Ya están de regreso?

\- ¿Dónde se quedaron los demás? – ¿Y Ash?

\- Fueron por unos refrescos –Ash? pues supongo que ya no tarda es que dijo algo que me hizo enfadar, así que me adelante.

\- Ese hijo mío, continua siendo el mismo –pero después hablaran y se arreglaran no es cierto? –además ya lo conoces él no dice las cosas en serio.

-Bien entonces ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina?, Brock y yo queremos que pruebes que tal nos quedó la comida.

-si claro, vamos.

…

-¿Cómo le habrá ido a Ash en su confesión a Misty?

– No se Tracey, conociendo el carácter de mi hermanita, no creo se la haya hecho fácil –además si en un caso tuvo éxito, a estas horas deben estar muy acaramelados.

-Daisy, no creo que se encuentren de esa manera.

\- Pero yo solo lo digo porque es como nos la pasamos nosotros cuando estamos a solas.

-Shhss cállate que alguien te puede oír.

\- Esta bien querido – ¡te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas!

-Tu provocas que me sonroje –mira ahí viene tus hermanas -Violet, Lily que bueno que ya están aquí –íbamos a tocar el timbre para entrar

-Pasen chicos

-Gracias señora

-De nada Daisy –pero creí que Ash estaría con ustedes

\- Es que dejamos solos a Ash y a Misty como estaba planeado

-Pero Misty se encuentra con Brock en la cocina, Tracey

\- Si? Pero si los dejamos solo para que hablaran -¿Qué paso entonces?

-Pues verán Ash dijo algo que hizo enfadar a Misty y terminaron peleando

-Ese Ash, el plan iba muy y el l echa a perder

-Si lo sé, Tracey –pero luego veremos cómo los hacemos reconciliarse –Ya es hora que se bañen y se vistan –Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

-Si señora Ketchum.

-Los chicos usarán el baño de Ash –entonces Tracey puedes ir en este momento –y las chicas como necesitan más tiempo para arreglarse pueden usar el baño de mi cuarto y el baño de abajo.

-Muchas gracias, entonces nos retiramos

-Si vayan, no se preocupen

-Misty, Brock pueden ir a bañarse y cambiarse, yo me encargaré de los últimos detalles

-Está segura señora Ketchum?

-Claro chicos vayan no se preocupen

-Está bien, nos retiramos entonces

 **Unos minutos después…**

-Parece que oí que alguien tocaba debe ser Ash

\- Ah eres tu Ash -¿Por qué llegas después que los chicos? –creí que llegarían todos juntos y me traerías buenas noticias

-Hola mamá, es que….todo iba tan bien con lo del plan hasta que a Misty se le salió el carácter de gyarados, solamente porque dije algo que ella malinterpretó

-¿Ash Ketchum qué le dijiste? – pues verás le confesé todo lo que siento por ella y ella acepto que también me quería luego de besarnos –como ocurre normalmente, tu sabes

\- Después hablamos sobre el beso y cuando terminamos le quise dar otro beso pero ella dijo que ya no dejaría que la besara y que los besos tendría que ganármelos mediante méritos, yo acepté y como firma de pacto le di un beso en la frente, ella se molestó porque le dije que no tenía importancia, después ella dijo que sí era importante por más que haya sido en la frente, yo le pregunte entonces que si ganaba cada una de sus pruebas podríamos besarnos muchas veces cuando quisiéramos y luego iba agregar de hacer también muchos planes para salir a citas pero ella no me dejo terminar y solo alcance a decir y hacer….e hice una pausa, ella pensó quien sabe qué cosa, así que yo la llame pervertida, ella se enfadó aún más y me golpeó en el estómago ya la conoces y por último me dijo que ni se me ocurriera seguirla –¿pero cómo iba a seguirla se me sacó casi todo el aire del golpe que me dio?

-Por Dios Ash! como puedes decir una palabra y después hacer pausa, así cualquiera piensa otras cosas, hasta yo lo hubiera pensado –Hijo mío espero que ni se te haya ocurrido considerar la posibilidad de llegar más lejos y que esto te sirva para saber que no debes hacer nada más allá de besar a Misty, lo demás solo pasará después de que se casen.

– ¡Dios mío! que tienen contra mí las dos mujeres que más amo en la vida – ¿Así pagan el amor incondicional que tengo por ellas, etiquetándome como un pervertido que solo piensa en hacer cosas vergonzosas?

-Ya hijo no seas payaso, además luego tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella -pero por ahora ve a bañarte y alistarte para la fiesta que ya no queda mucho tiempo, tus demás amigos ya no tardan en llegar.

-Okay su majestad, acataré cada una de sus órdenes – y a todo esto ¿la princesa donde se encuentra? -¿supongo que ya regresó?

-Si te refieres a Misty, ella debe estar casi lista porque ya hace un buen tiempo que se fue a bañar

-Claro que sí, me refiero a Misty mamá -¿a quién más me referiría? –si ella es la princesa y tú eres la reina que habitan mi corazón

\- ¿Dios mío por qué me diste un hijo tan payaso?

-Ni modo tienes que conformarte, soy tu único hijo y tienes aguantarme

-Está bien, pero ve de una vez

-Okay

El joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se retiró escaleras arriba.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 6**

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, cuando el pelinegro bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de cabellos castaños, vistiendo una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos combinada con una corbata negra, por encima llevaba un chaleco color beige y un pantalón del mismo color.

 **—** Mamá, ya estoy listo.

 **—** Ah, hola Ash al fin bajas **—** Oh! te ves muy guapo vistiendo así **—** Creo que cierta pelirroja se quedara pasmada al verte.

—Segura? —Solo lo dices porque soy tu hijo —además solo es algo sencillo que me aconsejó la encargada de la tienda donde lo compre, como no se de moda le pregunte que se me vería mejor y ella me dijo que este me quedaba perfecto, aunque no le creí, pero bueno me convenció así que lo compre.

 **—** No es porque seas mi hijo, lo que digo es cierto créeme **—** Ya lo veras, Misty quedara sin palabras al verte

—Okay te creo —y hablando de pelirroja con carácter de gyarados — ¿Dónde está?

—No digas eso hijo —si misty te oyera se enojaría mucho más de lo que ya está y…

—Y me golpearía otra vez, ya lo sé mamá — ¿ves porque te digo que tiene un carácter de gyarados?

—No, yo iba a decir que te costaría mucho más poder contentarla —sin embargo debo aceptar que si tiene un carácter un poco difícil.

—Por eso te lo digo —pero aun así me gusta, es parte de su personalidad y la quiero tal y como es — aunque a veces reciba un derechazo de su parte — ¿qué masoquista soy verdad?

—El amor es así Ash, es aceptar las cualidades y defectos de la persona que amas, tratando siempre de comprenderla y lo más importante es la comunicación, nunca lo olvides cariño.

—Sí mamá, eso ya lo entendí cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba.

—Bueno ya termine de acomodar los bocaditos aquí, vamos hijo ya no tardan en llegar tus invitados —ah y Misty se fue a cambiar ya no tarda en bajar **—** tus demás amigos ya están listos en el recibidor conversando

—Vamos entonces —me haría el honor de acompañarme bella dama?

Pronuncio el muchacho ofreciéndole el brazo derecho a su madre para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Y Misty? ¿Aún no baja?

—Si —debe haber tenido algún percance con su vestido o zapatos —pero ya Daysi subió para ver qué pasa.

— No es eso Tracey —Seguro sigue tan enojada que no quiere estar presente para castigarme.

— ¡Oye Ash espera!

— ¡Hijo!

El muchacho se encaminó hacia las escaleras para ir en busca de la pelirroja, estaba a punto de subir cuando de pronto, escucho unas voces y alzar la vista la vió, allí estaba la mujer que tanto amaba se dirigía a bajar las escaleras, se veía tan hermosa como un ángel, con un vestido straplesS de color blanco acampanado que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas ataviado con una cinta celeste pastel en su cintura que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada figura, combinando llevaba unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto, su cabello que ahora lo traía largo lo tenía suelto terminando con risos en las puntas adornado con dos horquillas en forma de flores blancas en ambos lados de la cabeza.

—Vamos hermanita, todos están esperando.

—No Daysi, ya te dije que no bajaré vestida de esta forma, este no es mi estilo. —Además no quiero que Ash me vea así.

—Ya es muy tarde —mira quien está allí abajo mirándote como bobo con la boca abierta.

— ¡Ash! ¿Por qué estás ahí?

Le preguntó la chica ojos esmeralda mientras trataba de cubrir su vestido cruzando los brazos y luego se escondía detrás de su hermana.

— ¡Oye Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja al no obtener respuesta, ya que el muchacho ojos marrón se encontraba pasmado sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¡Ash!

— ¿Dime?

Salió por fin de su trance observando a la muchacha con unos ojos llenos de amor y una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—Te preguntaba que ¿qué haces allí abajo?

—Yo….yo solo vine a ver por qué no bajabas eso era todo, estaba tan enfadado porque creí que no bajarías ya que aún seguías enojada conmigo, pero valió la pena venir a buscarte —gracias a eso pude ver lo hermosa que estas.

—No hacía falta que vinieras y si sigo muy enojada contigo — como te dije antes Delia me invitó así que no voy a desairarla —ven vámonos Daisy —y tu Ketchum ni te me acerques a menos que sea por algo importante.

—Pe pero Misty — ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojada?

Ambas jovencitas bajaron por las escaleras dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca y el no tuvo más remedio que caminar detrás de ellas.

—Buenas noches Misty, te ves preciosa con ese vestido

—Gracias Delia, pero me siento rara vistiendo de esta forma.

—No te preocupes querida ya te acostumbrarás

—Ya con esto basta no volveré a utilizar vestidos ni tacones altos.

—Tocan el timbre, iré a abrir.

—Pero si así te ves hermosa.

—Tu ni me hables Ketchum —permiso, iré a sentarme.

Por la entrada del recibidor fueron apareciendo uno a uno los demás amigo del maestro pokemon que se dedicaron a saludarlo y abrazarlo ya que había sido mucho tiempo que no lo veían.

— ¡Hola Ash! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien May

— ¿Qué tal Ash?

—Hola Max

— ¿Cómo te ha ido Ash?

—No me puedo quejar Dawn, me ha ido magníficamente, excepto en lo sentimental, tengo algunos problemillas en el amor.

Respondió el muchacho echándole una mirada a la pelirroja, la cual respondió volteando el rostro hacia un lado.

—jajaja ¿tu Ash Ketchum hablando de amor? No me lo creo

—Es cierto aunque te burles Iris, te puedo afirmar que estoy muy enamorado.

— ¡Compórtate Iris! — ¡Hola Ash!

— ¡Que tal Cilan!

—Y ¿Quién es ella? ¿De quién estás enamorado Ash?

—Aun, no puedo decirlo Bunny

— ¡Como te va amigo!

—Hola Clemont, que bueno que vinieron ¿y Serena? ¿No vino con ustedes?

—No, ella no pudo venir, además creo que no sería conveniente después de lo que ocurrió.

La pelirroja al oír el nombre volvió a mirar a donde se encontraba el pelinegro pero esta vez con una mirada llena de fuego, estaba colmada de ira en su interior al escuchar como el chico preguntaba preocupado por la chica que horas antes le había afirmado que era solo una amiga nada más ¿qué habría ocurrido entre ellos dos? — ¿Por qué Ash se notaba triste al oír que ella no llegaría?

—Ya veo —Bueno vengan pasen y pónganse cómodos

— ¡Gracias Ash!

—Si pasen por favor, pueden tomar lo que quieran de los bocadillos sobre la mesa, yo iré a ver los últimos detalles para que puedan pasar al comedor.

— ¡Gracias señora!

—Yo la acompaño señora Ketchum

— ¡Gracias Brock! —entonces vamos

—Hola Misty tanto tiempo, te ves preciosa

—Gracias May

—Hola Misty

—Hola Max

—Amigos les voy a presentar ella es Misty mi mejor amiga junto con Brock y Tracey bueno algunos ya conocen a Brock, pero no a Tracey —ellos los amigos con los que viaje por primera vez.

—Mucho gusto Misty, Brock y Tracey

—Ah y ella son las hermanas de Misty

—Gracias por no olvidarte de nosotros cuñadito

— ¿Cuñadito?

Corearon interrogantes sus amigos

—No, no les hagan caso ellas siempre son así de bromistas — ¿No es así Daysi?

Respondió el chico ojos marrones con el rostro todo rojo al igual que la pelirroja al escuchar como llamaban sus hermanas a Ash.

—Como tú digas cuñadito

—Tocan el timbre iré a ver

—No te preocupes Tracey yo voy

Pronunció muy nerviosa la pelirroja

—Okay Misty gracias

—Buenas noches profesor Oak, Gary

—Buenas noches Misty

—Buenas noches señorita

Saludo el castaño repitiendo el gesto anterior, tomando la mano de la chica y depositando en ella un beso.

—Buenas noches Gary

Apareció el maestro pokemon arrebatando la mano de la chica de las manos de su rival de pueblo paleta.

—Profesor Oak, pase a sentarse, póngase cómodo.

—Gracias Ash

—Tú también Gary Pasa

—Vamos Misty

Pronuncio el pelinegro tomándola de los hombros, a lo que ella se liberó de su agarre.

—Ni te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo Ketchum! Puedo ir por mí misma gracias.

— ¡Samuel, Gary! ¡qué bueno que ya llegaron! precisamente venía a decirles a los chicos que estaba todo listo y que solo teníamos que esperarlos a ustedes, pero como ya están aquí podemos pasar todos al comedor por favor.

— ¡Siiiii gracias Ash!

—Mis disculpas Delia, llegamos un poco tarde ya que estaba tan concentrado en mi nueva investigación que no me di cuenta del pasar tiempo.

—No te preocupes Samuel, llegaron justo a tiempo.

— ¡Qué bien!

— ¿Y pikachu dónde está?

—No te preocupes Misty ya le di de comer temprano y ahora continua en mi habitación descansando.

—Okay Ash

—Bueno esta cena es en honor a mi Ash, es para festejar sus logros y además que él ha decidido quedarse en Pueblo Paleta definitivamente.

— ¡Gracias mamá!

—Por nada hijo —Bueno pueden servirse —que disfruten de la comida.

— ¡Gracias!

Dijeron todos a coro, antes de empezar disfrutar de la deliciosa comida.

...

Bueno ahora podemos pasar al salón donde los chicos podrán bailar ya que también lo preparé para que pudieran divertirse, Samuel y yo iremos a sentar por allí a conversar mientras tanto.

— ¡Si gracias señora Ketchum!

—Profesor Oak luego puedo consultarle algo sobre los nuevos pokemon que tengo.

—Está bien Brock.

—Hum así que tú eres Misty ¿eh?

— ¿Me conoces? pues yo no — ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Queeee? ¿Ash no te hablo de mí? —Soy Iris

—Pues no, pero mucho gusto Iris.

—Si igualmente, disculpa tengo que irme Cilan me está llamando.

—Okay

Al poco rato comenzó a sonar la música y el castaño no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica de ojos color esmeralda se acercó a ella para invitarla a bailar.

—Señorita ¿quisiera bailar conmigo?

—Eh ¿te refieres a mí?

—Si, por supuesto, no veo a nadie más por aquí, mucho menos una señorita tan hermosa como tú.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta bailar.

En ese instante Ash estaba rodeado de sus demás amigos, que lo estaban interrogando sobre su vida después de que se separó de cada uno de ellos, cuando de pronto volcó la vista hacia donde estaban Misty y Gary, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a ellos, cuando escucho que Gary le proponía que salieran a bailar.

—Disculpa pero Misty bailará solo conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Quién te crees para decidir por mi Ash Ketchum? —Está bien Gary vamos a bailar.

— ¡Pero pero Misty! —Ah ya entiendo solo lo estás haciendo para molestarme ¿no?

Grito pero ellos ya estaban lejos además por la música no alcanzaron a oírlo. Solo pudo observarlos desde lejos, viendo como Gary se aprovechaba de la situación, tomando de la cintura a la pelirroja acercándola cada vez más hacia él.

— ¿Celoso?

Se le acercó Brock al observar todos los gestos de su mejor amigo.

—Pues sí, ¿Cómo te sentirías si un tipo se pone a bailar con la chica que amas y se aprovecha tomándola de la cintura apegándola a él para bailar muy juntos? —ni siquiera hemos bailado así ni una sola vez —solo de pensar que Gary está poniendo sus sucias manos sobre ella, me dan ganas de agarrarlo a golpes —ella es mía ¿entiendes Gary Oak?

Expresaba el chico mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

— ¡Basta Ash! hablas como si estuvieras borracho.

—Ni lo digas mamá no permitiría bebidas en esta casa.

—Viéndote así me temo que puedas cometer alguna locura creo que mejor te ayudaré a separar a Gary de Misty.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— Espera y verás, solo ve a bailar con alguien —Ah mira allí bien Dawn invítala a bailar.

—Está bien

— ¿Dawn vamos bailar?

—Oh! Está bien Ash

—Entonces vamos

Estuvieron bailando por un buen rato hasta que la canción terminó, en ese instante apareció Brock con un micrófono, indicando que era hora de cambio de parejas.

— ¿Cómo? No sabía que Delia lo hubiera organizado de esta manera, supongo que se pusieron de acuerdo con Brock.

— ¿Lo dices porque quieres seguir bailando conmigo? —Lo se ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos —cuando voy a las fiestas todos quieren bailar con Gary Oak.

—Te equivocas, lo decía porque no tenía idea alguna de que esto pasaría.

—Bueno bueno con tu permiso Gary me toca bailar con Misty, vete a buscar otra pareja con quien bailar, adiós.

El castaño se retiró de mala gana dejando sola a la pareja en la pista, pero no tardó en ir a buscar a otra de las chicas para poder bailar, mientras tanto el pelinegro estrecho rápidamente a la chica contra su cuerpo, aunque ella luchaba para separarse ya que no quería estar cerca suyo.

—No quiero bailar contigo Ash, suéltame.

—Misty Misty espera quédate quieta, solo quiero disculparme por lo de antes.

—Tu Ash Ketchum ¿estás disculpándote?

—Sí, siento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera sé que no eres de esas chicas que piensan en esas cosas, además yo no te veo de esa manera, no quiero hacer esas cosas contigo.

— ¿Queee?

—Lo que trato de decir es que no quiero hacer esas cosas por ahora, solo hasta cuando ya estemos preparados, que creo que será dentro de algún tiempo —además mamá ya me advirtió que nada de nada hasta el matrimonio —así que ya no diré o insinuaré nada sobre ello —Lo que dije solo fue para molestarte nada más, pero no lo volveré a hacer —no quiero estar peleado de nuevo así contigo de nuevo ¿okay?

—Sí, está bien a mí tampoco me gusta estar peleada contigo, sobre todo que después de tanto tiempo al fin podemos estar juntos.

La chica se acercó más a él para abrazarlo gesto que imito el muchacho. En ese instante se apagó por completo la música, ambos permanecían aún abrazados.

— ¡Bravo! Al fin se reconciliaron

Anunció el chico de cuidad Plateada mientras los demás jóvenes no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ahora hará su entrada, nuestro cómplice más pequeño —pikachu ven por favor.

—Pika

El pokemon roedor hizo su entrada cargando algo que parecía una pokebola que entregó a su entrenador tan pronto se aproximó al lugar donde estaba.

—Gracias amigo

—Ash ¿es eso una pokebola? — ¿acaso tienes un nuevo pokemon que quieres mostrare?

—Te equivocas, tiene forma de pokebola pero no lo es y en su interior no hay un pokemon, sino esto.

— ¿Ash es eso lo que creo que es? — ¿ese es un anillo?

—Si mi amor, es un anillo y es para ti.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Este anillo es la prueba de cuanto te amo y será signo del compromiso que haré de estar siempre a tu lado y no me separaré de ti nunca más —Te amo Misty y quiero estar a tu lado hasta que seamos muy viejitos.

Decía estas palabras mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la pelirroja.

— ¿Aceptas estar conmigo para siempre tú también?

— ¡Claro que si Ash! acepto —también te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Respondió la líder de gimnasio con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo abrazo.

— ¡Muy bien!, como ya hicieron un compromiso — ¡qué mejor que sellarlo con un beso!

Alego el chico de Ciudad Plateada, guiñando el ojo derecho a los enamorados provocando que el rostro de estos se tornara de color carmesí.

—Brock ¡que estás diciendo!

—Lo que oíste mi querida amiga pelirroja —como ya se comprometieron, deben darse un beso en señal de que están de acuerdo en hacer la realidad todo lo que se han prometido — ¿Oh acaso ya te arrepentiste de todo lo que has dicho y estás pensando echarte para atrás?

—No pero…, besar a Ash y en frente de todos.

¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! comenzaron a corear todos los presentes, logrando que los novios se pusieran aún más nerviosos. Ash observando a la chica que estaba con los ojos cerrado parecía como si estuviera esperando que se la tierra se la tragara, se armó de valor, tomó sus manos, provocando que esta abriera sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

—Oye Misty relájate, es un simple beso y solo es frente a nuestros conocidos.

—Y vas de nuevo con eso Ketchum, ya te he dicho que los besos tienen mucho valor para mí, yo no ando dando simples besos por ahí, a ti es al único al que he besado y me gustaría que todos los besos que no demos también sean valiosos para ti.

—Si ya lo sé no quise que sonara de esa manera, lo que quiero es que no te preocupes y que no sientas vergüenza alguna de darnos un beso en frente de nuestros familiares y amigos —solo vuelve a cerrar tus ojos y olvídate de que estamos frente a todo ellos ¿sí?

—Está bien

—Oigan estamos esperando, que tanto están cuchicheando, háganlo ya y tu Ash Ketchum nos debes muchas explicaciones después —pero por ahora ¡beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!

Gritaba la muchacha de ciudad Petalburgo aplaudiendo haciendo sentir avergonzado a su hermano quien negando con la cabeza se acercó a ella haciendo que se detuviera.

— ¿Que dices Mist les hacemos caso?

—Está bien Ash

Luego de unos segundos ambos cerraron los ojos uniendo sus labios en un corto pero dulce beso y al momento de separarse fueron aplaudidos por los presentes, excepto un castaño al que no le agrado para nada el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

Llegada las once de la noche todos los invitados se despidieron uno a uno después de quedar conformes con las explicaciones del pelinegro.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 7**

—Bueno Delia nosotras nos despedimos gracias por todo.

—No, muchas gracias a ustedes Daisy, sin la ayuda de las cuatro, no hubiésemos terminado a tiempo.

—De nada nos vamos yendo entonces —Misty vamos a casa

—Está bien Daisy

— ¿Misty se irá con ustedes?

—Por supuesto que si cuñadito, ella tiene que regresar con nosotras — ¿creías que se iba a quedar aquí?

—Pues sí, como cuando éramos niños.

—Sucede que ya no son más unos niños y así cambia la cosa ¿no crees?

— Pero Brock también se quedará y Tracey para recordar viejos tiempos —igualmente no intentaré nada ya se lo prometí a mamá y Misty —Además mamá mandó a desocupar el cuarto contiguo al suyo y quedó libre de todas esas cosas viejas para que sea ocupado para las visitas —Así Brock y Tracey se quedan en mi cuarto y Misty en el de huéspedes.

— ¡Te equivocas! mi hermanita no puede quedarse a dormir en la misma casa que su novio, además Tracey nos acompañará.

—Pero si Tracey va no le dará tiempo para regresar eso significa que tendrá que quedarse con ustedes.

—Pues sí.

—Pero si Tracey es tu novio ¿el sí puede quedarse contigo?

—Te equivocas se quedará en el cuarto de huéspedes de gimnasio.

—Es lo mismo que sucede con Misty, entonces ella si puede quedarse aquí en nuestro cuarto de huéspedes.

—No es lo mismo Tracey es hombre.

—Pero…

—No diga más hijo Daisy tiene razón, Misty debe volver con sus hermanas.

—Así es Ash, confió en ti pero será mejor que vuelva con ellas.

— Ves Misty si confía.

—Pues yo no confió.

—Ya basta Daisy —pueden ir yendo que ya los alcanzo.

—Está bien, Lily, Violet, Tracey vámonos

Okay corearon las muchachas y el joven siguiendo a la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales.

—Hasta luego Delia muchas gracias por todo.

—No gracias de nuevo a ustedes querida —espero tenerte más a menudo visitándome.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno los dejo solos para que se despidan.

—Sí, gracias mamá.

—Bueno llegó la hora de despedirnos Mist.

—Si

—Oye Misty me dejas que…

—Te refieres a… de ninguna manera ya sabes cómo será de ahora en adelante nuestro noviazgo.

—Si ya lo sé, para poder besarte tendré que pasar por una espacie de pruebas —pero Misty hasta cuándo será esto.

—No te desesperes solo serán 10 y cada que las venzas tendrás tu recompensa.

— ¿Diez? Conociéndote tus pruebas serán muy difíciles, creo que no aguantaré.

—Yo sé que podrás no por nada eres el mejor maestro pokemon en todo el planeta.

—No exageres.

—No exagero y todos lo saben —ya tengo que irme mis hermanas me esperan —nos vemos Ash.

—Pero Misty ¿por lo menos puedo darte un abrazo?

—Está bien.

...

— No debiste comportarte así con nuestro cuñado.

—Comportarme como ¿Violet? —Solo le hice ver a Ash que nuestra hermanita tiene quien la proteja —Misty sufrió mucho todo este tiempo que él ni siquiera le dedico una llamada —Aunque mamá y papá no estén nosotras como hermanas mayores tenemos que ver por ella.

—Pero si se ve que es un bobo que no mata ni una mosca.

—No te confundas Lily, no solo puedes herir o matar a una persona físicamente también lo puedes hacer con palabras o actos — Así que tenemos que ver hasta dónde llega su amor por nuestra hermana.

—Lo que tú digas Daisy.

—Oigan oigan llevo como dos minutos escuchando como hablan mal de mi amigo, se equivocan Ash no es así, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y el no ese tipo de persona.

—Como lo puedes asegurarlo ya que tú también llevas años sin verlo él pudo haber cambiado, las personas cambian Tracey ¿lo sabias?

—Si pero, Ash no es así lo sé.

...

— ¡Hey Ash!, llevamos casi dos minutos abrazados, ya me tengo que ir.

—No te vayas Misty, quiero seguir abrazado contigo un rato más, si por mi fuera permanecería abrazado contigo por el resto de mi vida.

— ¡Ash ya suéltame! me tengo mis hermanas ya deben estar muy enfadadas esperándome.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

—Sí, pero antes ya se me ocurrió el primer reto que tendrás que cumplir y será… **1.-** **Lavar los platos y limpiar la casa tu solo.**

— ¿Yo solo? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

—No, Delia preparó con mucho amor esta cena para ti, así que tú demostrarás tu agradecimiento haciendo la limpieza de la casa y no hagas trampas ni Brock puede ayudarte —mañana vendré para cerciorarme —nos vemos cariño descansa muy bien que mañana te espera un día largo y ajetreado .

—Pero Misty.


	8. Chapter 8

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **1.- Lavar los platos y limpiar la casa tu solo.**

—¡Buenos días Delia!

—¡Buenos días querida! —que te trae tan temprano por aquí.

—Pues solamente vine a visitarla y a ver a Ash.

—Ash? ah no sé qué le pasa desde temprano se puso a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, dice que es como agradecimiento por la cena de anoche y eso se me hace muy extraño en él, ya que siempre que le pedía que me ayudara en la limpieza siempre tenía algo que hacer.

—Ah sí, que gran gesto de Ash ¿no?

—Sí, mi hijo ha cambiado mucho, por fin ha madurado.

—Si eso parece.

— ¿Dónde está Ash ahora?

—Como ya limpio la casa, hizo limpieza del comedor, ahora está en la cocina lavando los platos.

—¡Oh qué bien! iré a verlo ¿puedo?

—¡Si claro linda! pasa esta es tu casa.

—Gracias, permiso.

—Sigue nomas, mientras tanto iré a ayudarle a Brock con el jardín ya que Ash no quiso que le ayudara con nada de la limpieza.

...

— ¡Estas hecho todo un amo de casa querido!

Decía la pelirroja colocando los brazos y apoyándolos sobre la ventana, al observar al muchacho lavar los platos vistiendo un delantal con flores rosadas, el cual cuando escucho su voz dio un brinco que casi le hace escapar un plato que llevaba en las manos.

— ¡Oye Misty! me asustaste, nunca le hables por detrás a una persona que está sosteniendo un objeto de porcelana o vidrio, casi haces que lo suelte y se rompa.

—Oh lo siento Ash, no quise asustarte, es que me pareció muy tierno verte tan hacendoso.

Mientras ingresaba a la cocina con los brazos detrás de la espalda situándose delante del pelinegro.

—No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando Ash, es la verdad.

— ¿Ah sí? si eso piensas, entonces dame ahora mismo mi premio además a me falta poco con esto termino.

Expreso el chico sosteniéndola por la cintura estrechándola junto a él.

—Um no hasta que termines por completo.

—Está bien

Respondió con mala gana con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a realizar su trabajo.

—No te enojes Ash, hicimos un pacto y tienes que respetarlo.

Señalo la chica ojos esmeralda y al mismo tiempo se acercó al lavaplatos solo para tomar un poco de espuma con el dedo índice y le colocó un poco en la nariz al muchacho.

—Si ya se... — ¿qué es lo que haces?, con que hoy estas muy bromista ¿no? —ahora verás.

— ¡Ash! yo solo te eché un poco de espuma, pero tú me has mojado Ketchum —pero esto no se quedará así, sentirás la venganza de Misty.

Indicó la pelirroja amenazando con una jarra llena de agua al pelinegro.

—Misty cariño suelta esa jarra, solo fue un poquito de agua nada más, por favor perdóname.

—No lo haré.

Terminado de decir esto la pelirroja se abalanzó contra el muchacho, el cual no se quedó tranquilo y forcejeó con ella, teniendo como resultado a los dos chicos completamente empapados.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste Ash!

— ¿Lo que o hice? —Si fuiste tú la empezó.

—Yo solo te unté un poquito de espuma en la nariz nada más.

—Lo digo por eso, mira el desastre que hemos hechos, ahora tendré más trabajo que hacer.

—No te preocupes, para que veas que eres muy afortunado en tener una novia muy linda te ayudaré a limpiar para que termines más rápido.

—¡Oh muchas gracias novia mía!

—De nada mi novio —manos a la obra se ha dicho.

…

—Bueno trabajo concluido.

—Sip así es —Oye Mist te das cuenta lo que significa.

—¿Eh? sí que ya es hora de irme, tengo que ir a comprar comida para los pokemon del gimnasio.

—No te hagas la desentendida —me debes mi beso ¿acaso no tienes palabra?

—¿Que tratas de decir Ketchum?

—Que la señorita líder de gimnasio no cumple lo que promete.

—Claro que si cumplo, pero es que todavía no me acostumbro a ser una novia, tu novia.

El pelinegro se fue acercando a la chica para luego abrazarla.

—Entonces ve acostumbrándote y haciéndote a la idea de que eres mi novia de una vez la única mujer que amo.

—Si ya lo sé pero…

La pelirroja no terminó de decir la frase cuando el muchacho se separó de ella para luego atrapar sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso, así estuvieron por unos segundos luego se separaron viéndose directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Te amo!

Pronunció el chico acercando su frente a la de la muchacha abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¡Yo también te amo Ash!

—Oigan chicos...

Se escuchó una voz que provocó que ambos se separaran y un color rojo invadiera sus rostros.

— ¿Perdón interrumpo algo?

—No nada mamá ya terminamos aquí e íbamos a ir al jardín a ver cómo iban con el jardín.

— ¿Terminamos?

—Sí, es que Misty me ayudó aquí con la limpieza por eso terminamos antes de lo que pensábamos.

—Ah sí eso veo, les quedó muy bien chicos, precisamente nosotros también terminamos, Brock no tarda, yo venía a ver como estaban y a preparar unos refrescos para acompañarlos con galletas, como ya terminaron pueden ir a la sala.

— ¿No quiere que le ayudemos Delia?

—No muchas gracias Misty, puedo sola, además tu eres una visita —Ve con Ash.

—Está bien.

…

—Muy bien ya tengo que irme, tengo que hacerme cargo del gimnasio, muchas gracias por todo.

— ¿Como? ¿te vas? —quédate un poco más.

—No puedo Ash, tengo deberes con el gimnasio.

— Ash ya la oíste, tiene obligaciones que atender en su gimnasio.

—Es que Ash está tan enamorado de Misty y es por eso que no quiere separarse de ella ni un minuto de ella.

— ¡Oye Brock! No digas esas cosas, haces que me sonroje.

—Bueno ya debo irme.

—Si gracias por la visita querida —Ash acompaña a Misty hasta la estación.

—Claro que si mamá.

...

—Mientras caminábamos, pensé en la siguiente prueba y esa será…. **2.-** **Llámame por la noche y dime cuanto me quieres.**

—Esa prueba será la más difícil, aún más difícil que la primera.

— ¡No te crees capaz Ketchum!

— No, claro que puedo, solo bromeaba.

—Pues no bromees con esas cosas.

— ¡Ay! ¿por qué me golpeas?

—Por payaso además ni te golpee tan fuerte.

—Claro como tú eres la que reparte golpes y yo soy la pobre víctima que los recibe.

—Bueno bueno no me hagas sentir mal —mira como estamos solos y la prueba se hará por la noche razón por la cual no nos veremos…

— ¿Mist estás tratando de decir lo que me imagino?

—Pues…si —te daré el beso que corresponde por adelantado.

— ¡Qué bien! hoy es mi día de suerte.

—Bueno ya Ash, cierra los ojos.

—Okay.

La chica acercó sus labios a los del pelinegro dándole un rápido y corto beso.

— ¿Solo eso nada más?

— ¿Sí que más esperabas? además hay mucha gente aquí.

—Pues un beso de verdad y la gente me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿Entonces según tu como sería un beso de verdad?

—Pues así.

El chico tiró a la chica del brazo juntando sus labios con los de ella para luego rodearla completamente con sus brazos, fue un beso tan largo que hizo que la pelirroja se olvidara por completo de las personas que estaban presentes, solo la falta de aire los obligó a separase, se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos con la respiración agitada, mientras la gente se alejaba abochornada por el espectáculo presenciado.

— ¡Que rayos hiciste Ash!

Pronunció una Misty a quien el color se le había subido al rostro.

—Solamente darte un beso.

—Pero eso fue muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Lo dices por las personas? —pues creo que nadie nos vió ¿lo ves?

La chica observó los alrededores, no había señas de personas por ninguna parte.

—Tienes razón me preocupé por nada —ya me tengo que ir Ash nos vemos—no se te olvide la llamada de hoy.

—Si adiós.

…

—¿Hola?

—Hola mi amor.

—¡Hola Ash!

—Como lo prometí, aquí esto llamándote para decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

—¡Ash!

—Bueno por dónde empezar, pues, bueno…—perdón es que es la primera vez que hago esto.

—Si lo sé, pero tranquilo solamente relájate,

—Okay aquí voy —Misty sé que desde que nos conocimos siempre fui un despistado y nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero es que solo era un niño de diez años al que únicamente le interesaba convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemon quien no veía nada más allá de eso, su interés eran simplemente los pokemon, hasta hace poco no sabía lo que es el amor hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado, Serena se me confesó.

—¡Oye Ash! te recuerdo que la llamada se trataba de confesar todo lo que sientes por mí y no para contarme de tus amores antes de que me pidieras ser tu novia.

—Misty yo no he tenido amores antes de ti, déjame terminar por favor.

—Está bien

—Como decía Serena se me confesó, yo estaba totalmente confundido en ese momento, Serena se dio cuanta así que me dijo que no era necesario que le respondiera en ese instante, que lo hiciera cuando estuviera listo. Pasaron así días y debido a lo que ocurrió ya no podía hablar ni comportarme como antes cuando solo la consideraba mi amiga, Clemont nos estuvo observando así que habló conmigo me dijo que le contara que había pasado entre nosotros así que le conté todo, me aconsejo que reflexionara bien sobre cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella antes que le diera una respuesta para que no la hiciera sufrir más.

Pero para estar más seguro de que era lo que verdaderamente tenía que hacer lo que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Brock para que me aconsejara.

— ¿Has estado en contacto con Brock y él no me dijo nada? qué clase de amigo es —pero ya vera mañana me tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Misty me vas a dejar contarte o no?

—Está bien me callo y te escucho

—Como decía Brock me aconsejó que explorara el interior de mi corazón, que solo él tenía la respuesta que necesitaba —bueno después de la llamada a Brock me tomó casi un buen tiempo reflexionar en esos días evité ver a Serena en lo posible, día y noche venían recuerdos de todos mis viajes, desde que comencé a viajar todos los momentos que pasé, los amigos que me acompañaron —uno de esos días decidí alejarme unas horas de mis amigos así que busqué mi caña de pescar y allí lo vi, allí estaba el pequeño señuelo que me obsequiaste,

— ¿Aun conservas la minimisty?

—Por supuesto es el objeto más importante que me había obsequiado mi mejor amiga —como no iba a conservarlo.

— ¿Mejor amiga?

— ¿Misty? prometiste que ya no me interrumpirías y me escucharías —por Dios ¿alguna vez podrán quedarse calladas las mujeres?

—Ay lo siento Ash pero no es para que no te enojes, continua.

—Okey continuando con el relato — tomé las cosas que necesitaba y nos dirigimos con Pikachu a un riachuelo que quedaba a unos minutos de donde nos encontrábamos —Y allí estábamos Pikachu y yo disfrutando del hermoso paisaje bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol.

 _—Que hermosa vista ¿eh Pikachu?_

 _— ¡Pika!_

 _—Bueno a lo que vinimos, vamos a ver cuántos peces pescamos, mira traje el señuelo que me regalo Misty._

— _Pika_

 _—Tú también la extrañas ¿verdad Pikachu?_

— _Pika pi_

 _—Si yo también, aunque la mayoría de las veces discutíamos_ , _ella siempre estaba allí para ayudarme y darme su apoyo incondicional._

 _— ¿Recuerdas como la conocimos?_

 _— ¡Pikachu pi!_

—Entonces vinieron a mi mente todos esos recuerdos comenzando desde que nos salvaste de ahogarnos con tu caña de pescar a mí y a pikachu, recordé tu preocupación por el y luego tomé tu bicicleta para huir de los spearow, la cual fue la razón para que empezáramos a viajar, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, siempre venía tu imagen a mi mente, todas las ocasiones en que me ayudaste y me apoyaste incondicionalmente, todas nuestras peleas con ninguna de mis demás compañera disfruté tanto hacerla enfadar jajaja como me gustaba molestarte pero a cambio recibía unos buenos golpes, los galanes que se te presentaban eso me ponía de muy mal humor aunque en ese momento desconocía lo que implicaba ese sentimiento.

Los demás recuerdos de mis viajes aunque también importantes fueron muy breves, obviamente me quedan el recuerdo de todos mis preciados amigos, pero tu recuerdo persistía ya que tenía tantos recuerdos contigo además están el regalo más importante que me hiciste, ese señuelo que era tu favorito.

Día y noche lo pase observando tratando de entender que era ese sentimiento, que me provocaba tanta nostalgia, unas ganas enormes de querer volverte a ver.

—Entonces volví a llamar a Brock para que me explicara que significaba esa inquietud que sentía, esas ganas de volver a verte que no había sentido por nadie más.

 _—Brock explícame que significa ese sentimiento._

— _Bueno, según lo que me ha contado eso se llama amor eso señor Ketchum, has caído redondito en sus redes y ahora ya no tienes escapatoria, estas perdido no hay marcha atrás. Es como una enfermedad muy grave que no tiene cura._

 _— ¿No tiene cura? —No me asustes de esa forma Brock._

— _Jajaja bueno si la hay tu única cura es tener a tu lado a la persona que amas, en tu caso esa cura es Misty_ — ¡ _Vaya amigo te tardaste demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta!_

 _— ¿Como que demasiado tiempo? — ¿acaso tú ya te habías dado cuenta?_

 _—Uff desde el principio, también Tracey, las hermanas de Misty, tu mamá, Rudy, la joy de ciudad Carmín, Danny, Pikachu_ , Psyduck _y_ _hasta el Equipo Rocket_ — _solamente tú eras el único que no te dabas cuenta de tus propios sentimientos._

 _— ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

 _—Pues…ahí no te puedo ayudar mucho amigo, lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que aclares de una vez las cosas con Serena y que le digas a Misty lo que sientes._

 _—Está bien ¡gracias Brock!_

—Tal como me aconsejo Brock hable con Serena y quedamos como los amigos de siempre y en cuanto a ti ya ves…

—Veo que

—Pues…aquí estamos dando inicio a nuestra relación.

— ¿No crees que te falta decir algo Ash?

— ¿Algo? como que

—Bueno ¡adiós Ash!

— ¡Misty espera no cuelgues! solo te estaba tomando el pelo, lo siento.

—Pues que graciosito Ketchum

—Si perdona

—Solo te perdonaré cuando me digas cuánto me amas.

—Si mi amor, bueno aquí voy —Misty desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti te has convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, no sé qué hubiese hecho si me hayas rechazado y te hubieras ido lejos de mi vida — ¡TE AMO MISTY WATERFLOWER!, eres mi primer y único amor, mi mayor deseo es que siempre estés a mi lado y ni creas que te permitiré que me dejes así que ni siquiera lo pienses ¿okay?

—Si ya lo sé, por eso te digo que jamás en la vida se me pasaría por la cabeza el separarme de ti porque yo también ¡TE AMO ASH KETCHUM! y desde el primer momento en que te conocí así que te llevo ventaja.

—Si ya lo sé.

— ¿Misty no crees que ya es tarde? —ya despídete de tu noviecito de una vez y vete a dormir.

—Si ya, enseguida lo hago Daisy

—Eso espero

—Me tengo que ir Ash que ya es tarde nos vemos mañana.

—Si es verdad, no quisiera despedirme pero no queda de otra.

—No te preocupes que no es una despedida de para siempre, además ya tengo tu próximo reto será... **3.-** **Ayúdame con el gimnasio** te espero mañana en el gimnasio ¿podrás venir?

—Claro que sí, todo por verte de nuevo.

El muchacho fue acercando su rostro a la pantalla con los ojos cerrados en espera obviamente de un beso.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ash que haces?

—Solo espero el beso de las buenas noches de mi novia y no me iré hasta que me lo des.

—Está bien.

La pelirroja se acercó a la pantalla y le dio un beso velozmente a la pantalla para complacer a su novio.

—Ya esta

—Okay hasta mañana cariño.

—Si nos vemos mañana Ash.

—Okay.

…

—¡Psyduck deja de caminar con ese bolsa cerca de la piscina es muy pesada para ti, ten cuidado o te caerás!

Pooommm splaasssh

—Sai ay ay ay….

—Ves te dije y no me hiciste caso.

—sai sai

 **¡Riiiing! (timbre)**

—Violet está sonando el timbre por puedes ir a ver quién es por favor.

— ¿No puedes ir tú?

—No es que Pyduck tuvo un accidente y cayó a la piscina.

—Qué clase de pokemon acuático es que ni siquiera sabe nadar.

—Ve por favor,

—Okay ya voy pero luego me ayudas con mi tratamiento de belleza —Quien se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy en un momento de plena relajación.

— Hola Violet como….. pffffff jajaja

— Ah! Eres tú de que te ríes bobo.

—Es que tienes algo pegado en la frente jajaja.

— ¿Eh? —ah es un trozo de pepino, es que estaba en mi tratamiento facial matutino pero vino alguien y lo interrumpió.

—Pero acaso no están tus hermanas contigo? ¿Misty no está?

—Lily y Daisy no están y Misty está ocupada con su pato.

— ¿Pato? —Ah te refieres a Psyduck supongo

—Si como sea.

—Pasa de una vez que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Misty está en la piscina del gimnasio.

—Si gracias

— ¡MISTY YA LLEGÓ TU NOVIECITO!

—VIOLET CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO LO LLAMEN ASI, ¿NO PUEDEN LLAMARLO POR SU NOMBRE? —DILE QUE ENSEGUIDA VOY.

—Ya oíste puedes sentarte y esperarla.

—Si pero prefiero ir a ver que está haciendo.

—Como quieras.

—Hola Mist ¿qué sucedió?

—Es que estaba comenzando a alimentar a los pokemon del gimnasio, Psyduck quiso ayudarme tomo una bolsa con comida para pokemon muy pesada y ya sabes lo torpe que es perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la piscina con todo y comida, así que tuve que ayudarlo a salir.

—Pobre Psyduck ¿te caíste verdad?

—Sai sai

—Pero eres muy afortunado, teniendo como entrenadora a la mejor y la más hermosa líder de gimnasio de pokemon de agua.

—Ya Ash tampoco exageres.

—No exagero ¿verdad? Psyduck

—¡Sai!

—Ves y así todos tus pokemon y todos los demás entrenadores opinan lo mismo sobre ti.

—Espero que sí, ya que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidar y entrenar a mis pokemon para que sean cada día más fuertes y de la misma manera me he ido fortaleciendo yo también con cada batalla a la que he sido retada por cada uno de los entrenadores que han pasado por mi gimnasio.

—Tú eres la ¡MEJOR! ni siquiera lo dudes.

—Okay

—Bueno aquí me tiene señorita Waterflower a su entera disposición para lo que necesite.

—Sí, bueno como hoy es domingo hay mucho que hacer aquí, darles de comer a los pokemon, hacer a limpieza, comprar la comida de los pokemon ya que se ha terminado casi por completo, la bolsa que Psyduck tomo y esa que esta por allí son las últimas que quedan, yo hago las compras de comida para un mes, también hay que cambiar algunas bombillas que se han quemado, en la parte trasera del gimnasio hay que realizar algunos arreglos en las paredes y el piso, ah y en el techo hay unos pequeños agujeros que provocan muchas goteras.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Tus hermanas no te ayudan?

—Es que ellas se encargan del entretenimiento, el espectáculo y yo pues de lo demás — ¿por qué?

—Por nada — ¿Entonces por dónde empiezo?

— Primero ¿puedes hacer las compras mientras yo doy de comer a los pokemon y hago la limpieza?

—Está bien voy rápido y luego te ayudo con lo demás.

—Sí, aquí tienes la dirección donde venden comida para pokemon de agua.

—Okay, entonces me voy.

—Si

…

—MISTY YA LLEGUE

— ¡Ash llegaste qué bien! — ¿Pero te cargaste tu solo todas estas bolsas de comida? son demasiado pesadas —cuando voy el señor de la tienda siempre manda a dos de sus empleados para que me ayuden a cargarlas.

—Sí, pues ya ves querida como me he ido fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo.

— ¡Wao Ash! en verdad eres tan fuerte

—Señor Ketchum, señor Ketchum olvido su factura —Buenas tardes señorita Waterflower.

—Buenas tardes Richard.

—Bueno ahora si nos retiramos, hasta luego

—Si hasta luego.

—Con que muy fuerte ¿no?

—Bueno tuve algo de ayuda de los chicos de la tienda.

—Me mentiste solo para lucirte.

—Si un poco —Pero quien no quiere lucirse frente a su novia, solo que me salió un poco mal el plan, todo hay salido perfecto si Richard no hubiera vuelto.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso Ash Ketchum!

—Si lo siento Misty, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Está bien, espero que sea así.

—Si

—Bueno ya le di de comer a los pokemon, termine con la limpieza, así que lo que queda es cambiar las bombillas quemadas y los arreglos de las paredes, piso y techo —yo cambiare las bombillas y tú harás los arreglos ¿okey?

—Está bien pero ¿sabes cómo cambiar bombillas Misty?

—Por supuesto es lo más fácil del mundo, iré por unas bombillas nuevas y tu ve hacer tu tarea.

— ¡Si señora!

— ¿Señora? señorita por favor.

—Si ya lo sé, pero muy pronto serás la señora Ketchum.

Las palabras del muchacho hicieron que el rostro de la pelirroja cambiara de color y se apoderara de ella cierto nerviosismo.

—Si pero aún falta mucho para eso.

—Pues si por mi fuera me casaría lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio Ash?

—Podría ser — ¿Qué me responderías si ese fuera el caso?

—Que es muy pronto, apenas vamos una semana de noviazgo y además el matrimonio es algo muy serio, se tiene que planear con mucho tiempo de anticipación —Nosotros no estamos preparados para dar un paso como ese, tenemos que conocernos mejor, compartir más cosas todavía, aun somos muy jóvenes.

—Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, hemos compartido muchas aventuras juntas, ya tenemos 20 años así que podríamos casarnos sin problemas.

—Eso no es suficiente Ash, nos conocimos de niños es cierto, pero ahora ya de adultos somos diferentes, ambos hemos cambiado y mucho.

—Si entiendo.

—Bueno Ash a trabajar que se nos hace tarde.

—Okay como usted diga señorita Waterflower me voy a realizar la tarea que se me ha encomendado.

...

—Ash ya terminé ¿cómo vas con eso?

—Solo coloco un poco de mezcla y termino ya verás no volverá a aparecer ninguna gotera.

—Está bien señor Ketchum.

—Terminé enseguida bajo Mist.

—Está bien pero ten cuidado.

—Okay.

—Aquí tienes Ash un licuado de fresa, piña, kiwi, papaya y manzana y sandia.

—Gracias Misty

—¿Qué tal esta?

—Um delicioso.

—Qué bueno es un nuevo licuado que estoy experimentando, me quiero especializar en esto ya vez que no soy buena con las comidas —¿Ash? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele el estómago?

—Siii ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Por allá, Ash no corras podrías caer…te —¿le habrá hecho daño mi jugo?, pero si solo licué las frutas solo con agua que eran fresa, piña, kiwi, papaya y manzana y sandía ¡ah! olvide mencionar la ciruela y las frutas no dañan, debe haber comido algo por ahí cuando fue a comprar la comida para los pokemon.

—¡Ash! ¿ya estas mejor?

— Siii un poco

Respondió el muchacho acercándose a la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados en su estómago.

— ¿No quieres que te haga algún te para el dolor de estómago?

—No ya me siento mejor ( _creo que no beberé nada más preparado por Misty que tal y me pongo peor_ )

—¿Seguro? creo que será mejor que te acompañaré a tu casa y gracias por ayudarme.

— Si pero ¿no crees que me debes algo?

—Si lo sé, ¿pero no crees que es mejor que llegues a tu casa y reposes?

—Si pero primero mi beso.

—Okay, pero cierra los ojos.

—Está bien.

La chica ojos esmeralda acerco su rostro al del muchacho y le dio un beso muy corto en los labios, ya que una urgencia los interrumpió.

—¿Ash te duele otra vez el estómago?

—Siii volvió de nuevo el dolor.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era mejor que fueras a casa y reposaras.

— Siii cuando regrese nos vamos.

—Okay

—Ya me siento mejor, ¿nos vamos Misty?

—Bien

...

—¡Misty! qué bueno tenerte por aquí —creí que Ash volvería mas tarde como dijo que iba a visitarte y ayudarte con el gimnasio.

—Si lo hizo, pero no sé qué paso de repente se puso mal del estómago —Me parece que comió algo fuera que le cayó mal y por eso esta así.

Le susurro la pelirroja en el oído a la madre de su novio.

—Ah ya veo

—Se lo encargo por favor, dele un té para el dolor de estómago, le ofrecí hacerle uno pero no quiso, así que decidí traerlo inmediatamente con usted, que mejor que estar el cuidado de una madre ¿no cree?

—Sí, gracias por traerlo a casa.

—De nada, así es como debe actuar una novia, velando por el bienestar de su novio —Bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego Delia

—Si no vemos querida.

—Adiós Ash cuídate, luego hablamos.

— Si nos vemos Misty.

—Hijo ¿qué comiste en la calle que te hizo daño?

—Nada mamá fue el licuado experimental de Misty, pero no le digas por favor, se veía muy feliz cuando le dije que estaba delicioso —Después de tantos años aun cocina horrible y sus licuados parecen veneno.

—Ay Ash xd el amor te ha cambiado ¿eh?, no dudo que si esto hubiera ocurrido ya le hayas estado cantando lo horrible que sabía esa bebida y que por su culpa estabas así.

—Si lo sé, pobre de mí todo por no lastimar sus sentimientos.

—Bien joven enamorado será mejor que suba acostarse que su mamá le preparará un buen remedio para ese dolor de estómago.

—Si por favor mamá.

—Bueno sube que ya te lo llevo.

—Okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**EL VALOR DE TUS BESOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia que está un poco lejos de asemejarse a la historia original.

 **Sumary:** Ash regresara definitivamente a Kanto, su madre Delia le ha organizado una cena de bienvenida, ella invita a Misty pero con la excusa de que le ayude a organizarla, pero escondidas están las intenciones de que Misty vaya a la fiesta para que Ash se le declare, todo iba bien hasta el beso, sin embargo después Ash mete la pata y termina peleando con Misty ¿Qué hará ahora para poder reconciliarse? Además que previamente ella le propuso que no permitiría que el la besara de nuevo a menos que él se gane cada uno de los besos.

 _Bueno con este cap quiero felicitar a mi amigo ARION que esta cumpliendo años, espero que te guste amiguito y que pases un feliz cumpleaños en compañia de toda tu familia._

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **4.-** **Escríbeme una carta de amor.**

—A ver cómo empezar, pues…

Solamente quiero decirte que no dejo de pensar en ti a cada momento y desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, mi corazón y mi vida entera son tuyos, creo que fue una suerte haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Soy muy feliz estando contigo, quiero estar así para siempre, porque estoy seguro que nací solo para amarte y aunque pase el tiempo lo que siento por ti nunca cambiará, ni aunque pasen mil años, estoy seguro que te seguiré amando aun después de la muerte.

Cada vez…um no sé cómo explicarlo…cada vez que te veo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran tanto que siento que mi corazón se quiere salir, nunca pensé que podría sentirme de esta manera, con una simple mirada haces mi ser se llene de paz y armonía, me gusta todo de ti, tu forma de ser, la manera en que te preocupas y cuidas de los demás, eres la persona más importante para mí, cada minuto que pasamos juntos es muy valioso, deseo que nunca nos separemos.

Eres muy especial para mí, espero algún día podamos compartir nuestras vidas y formar nuestra propia familia que nunca ¡te amo Misty!, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este mundo.

Espero que con esta carta haya podido transmitirte todo lo que siento y que no te quede ninguna duda que eres el amor de mi vida.

P.D.: Estamos invitados a una fiesta de gala en ciudad Carmín, ¿no es maravilloso? la primera fiesta a la cual iremos juntos ya como novios, estoy tan emocionado, esta será la ocasión perfecta para presentarte oficialmente como mi novia y futura esposa ante los medios de comunicación, la fiesta será la próxima semana, así que vete preparando ¿okay?

Buenas noches cariño, que tengas dulces sueños.

ASH

—¡Ash Ketchum!, lo volviste arruinar otra vez —expresó la chica muy enfadada por las últimas palabras escritas, estas habían hecho enfadar mucho a la pelirroja, quien había estado esperando con ansias dicha carta.

…

—Riiiing Riiiig Riiiing

—¿Hola? Residencia Ketchum.

—Buenas noches Delia, ¿Ash está despierto todavía?

—Buenas noches querida, Ash se encuentra tomando un baño en este momento, pero si quieres vuelve a llamar dentro de unos minutos mientras termina de salir del baño.

—Mamá ¿Quién es? —comentó el pelinegro con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el cabello.

—Ah, mira acaba de salir ya te lo paso —Es Misty — Respondió la mujer no sin antes haberse quitado la bocina de teléfono tapándola enseguida con una de sus manos.

—¿Misty? — a ver pásame el teléfono por favor mamá —Delia extendió rápidamente la bocina de teléfono a su hijo —Te dejo solo para que puedas hablar tranquilamente —Dicho esto se retiró dejando solo al pelinegro —¿Para qué me habrá hablado a esta hora? seguro le encanto la carta que le envié y no se pudo esperar hasta mañana para decirme lo feliz que se sintió al leerla y que también me ama tanto como yo a ella.

—Hola mi vida ¿a qué debo tu llamada a tan altas horas?

—¡IDIOTA!

—¿Hey que pasa Mist? —¿Por qué me insultas?

—Por dos razones, la primera es por lo de que dices que es tarde, siendo que apenas son las 10:00 p.m. y la otra es para decirte que eres un tonto Ash ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner como posdata un mensaje que no tiene nada que ver en una carta de amor—nunca vas a cambiar Ketchum siempre seguirás metiendo la pata —Que poco romántico eres.

—¿Poco romántico? —si plasmé todos mis sentimientos en ella, además solo te quise avisar lo de la fiesta ¡estaba tan feliz! que quería que lo supieras lo más pronto posible, perdóname si no fue apropiado, lo siento.

—¡Ay Ash! eres tan despistado por Dios, está bien acepto tus disculpas, pero por lo menos, te hubieras esperado a decírmelo mañana y no arruinar así una carta tan dulce.

—¿Dulce? —¿eso quiere decir que te gustó?

—La verdad sí, me pareció muy hermosa, al leerla sentí mucha felicidad, me puse tan sentimental hasta que leí el final.

—Sí, si siento haberla arruinado, te prometo que a partir de hoy te escribiré cada vez que pueda lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me hace el estar juntos.

—Okay, es una promesa entonces.

—Claro que si —Entonces nos vemos mañana Mist —Tengo mucho sueño, sabes que no soporto desvelarme, me gusta dormir siempre temprano, excepto en ocasiones que lo requieran

—¡Que descanses Ah! Te amo

—Si yo también te amo, mi gruñona

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres que peleemos?

—No no no por supuesto que no mi amor, sabes que no lo digo en serio, no me gustaría estar peleado contigo, eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo, nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Te adoro mi hermosa sirena acuática.

—Está bien y tú también eres lo más importante para mí aunque a veces no lo parezca ¿okay?, nos vemos mañana Ash.

—Si lo sé, adiós que descanses cariño.

…

—Te digo Brock que mejor está esta.

—No Tracey, yo digo que mejor esta, es la mejor opción.

—Pues yo digo que esta, es más romántica.

—Pues Ash me hará caso y elegirá esta ¿no es así Ash?

—Amigos, amigos relájense tenemos que tomarlo con calma —estoy buscando una canción que exprese mis sentimientos hacia Misty —Así que…haber… todas tienen una hermosa letra pero…um…habiéndolas escuchado todas, me quedo con esta, si esta es — refleja todo lo que siento por ella "Mi Persona Favorita" ¡me encanta! y así es, ella es mi persona favorita, mi persona especial. —Okay, ¡ya está decidido esta será! Y… esta otra será para que podamos bailar, porque ya saben sin baile, una cena romántica está destinada al fracaso.

—Okay okay cálmate Ash, se ve que te ha pegado fuerte el amor —nomas mírate la cara de tonto que tienes.

—Ya déjalo Brock, tenemos que aceptarlo, eso nos pasa a todos cuando es amor de verdad o a ti no te ha sucedido lo mismo cuando estas cerca de Marín?

— ¡Cállate Tracey! —contesto el doctor pokemon muy sonrojado por las palabras de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de taparle la boca para que no siguiera hablando, pero sus esfuerzo fueron en vano ya que Ash intervino para que el chico prosiguiera con su relato.

—Ves hasta te pusiste todo rojo de solo oír su nombre.

— Haber haber aléjense y dejen de pelear, no me habías contado nada mal amigo —¿Marín? ¿Así se llama tu novia?

—Así es Ash y no soy mal amigo lo que pasa es que tenía planeado decírtelo cuando ella por fin aceptara.

—Por fin te aceptara? ¿Acaso te declaraste y te rechazo?

—No no no, es solo que he ido con calma para no espantarla, he esperé un buen tiempo para poder confesarme pero el momento se presentó ayer, ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa fue hasta el laboratorio del profesor donde nos encontrábamos Tracey y yo y se me confeso, entonces para no dejar que ella me lo pidiera yo me le adelante y le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, nos abrazamos muy felices y no me percaté que un metiche había estado presenciando nuestra escena romántica, te lo iba a contar después de que tuvieras tu cita con Misty, pero ya ves algunas personas no se pueden quedar con la boca callada.

—¿Metiche? ¿Cómo que metiche? Que culpa tengo yo de haber estado pasando cerca de allí en ese momento.

—Entonces esa es la razón de que Tracey lo supiera antes que yo, que alivio, pensé que lo considerabas tu mejor amigo y a mí me habías hecho a un lado.

—¡Oye Ash! yo también soy su mejor amigo, no me des menos importancia.

—Si si Tracey, pero yo llevo más tiempo conociéndolo, así que merezco ser el primer mejor amigo, diciendo esto el pelinegro volteó de nuevo a ver al doctor pokemon —Vaya Brock, a ver cuándo me presentas a la primera mujer que cae antes tus encantos amigo jajaja.

—Está bien —pero ya dejen de molestarme tontos y mejor nos ponemos a planear como harás para cantarle la canción a Misty en la cena romántica, tienes que aprenderte la letra, no te has olvidado tocar la guitarra ¿verdad? y Ash Marín también quiere conocerlos chicos, me dijo que en cuanto termine con algunos asuntos quiere volver a Pueblo Paleta ya que se tuvo que ir de imprevisto.

—¿Conocernos? —¿Tracey aún no la conoce?

—Si la conoce, pero ya ves solo de vista, también ya la había conocido por una foto que le enseñé de ella.

—¿Foto? —a ver enséñamela.

—Está bien —mira es ella ¿no es hermosa?

—Si es linda, pero no se iguala a la belleza de mi princesa acuática —Misty es la mujer más bella sobre la tierra.

— Si por supuesto Ash, todo hombre enamorado opina eso de la mujer que ama, en mi caso Marín es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Si en esas estamos—Daisy es la mujer más hermosa del universo — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso no están de acuerdo también?

— Ambos, Ash y Brock se miraron arqueando una ceja —claro que si Tracey, como tú digas —mejor vamos a seguir con el plan, que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces esta canción es la que quieres Ash?

—Si Brock

—Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar…

…

—¿Hola Misty?

—Hola Ash ¿pasa algo?

—No nada —solo me preguntaba si quisieras ir mañana en la tarde a una cita conmigo, claro si no estás ocupada con el gimnasio.

¿Una cita? (como lo supo, es el reto nº9 de mi lista: **Sorpréndeme con una cita romántica que sea inolvidable para los dos** , bueno no importa el orden de los factores no altera el producto, bien vamos a ver qué tan inolvidable va ser) —¡Claro que estoy libre Ash! —¿a dónde me llevaras? —Esteba pensando en… como me entere que están inaugurando u nuevo parque de diversiones en Ciudad Celeste, sería fantástico ir, Brock me ayudo a investigar y se trata de un lugar muy hermoso, ya tengo todo perfectamente planeado, ya verás será una cita inolvidable.

—¿Y Brock como sabe sobre el parque de diversiones?

—Ya vez cuando se trata del amor, citas románticas, el doctor Brock que siempre está informado siempre podrá ayudarte en cuanto a mejores lugares se trata

¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?

—Si Ash, por supuesto que sí, no importa el lugar yo deseo estar contigo en nuestra primera cita, te amo —no me gustaría que nadie más que tu estuviera a mi lado— bueno ya puse sentimental, mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo a qué hora y donde nos encontramos ¿okay?

—Tengo una mejor idea ¿te parece mejor si paso por ti al gimnasio a eso de las 16:00 p.m.?

—Está bien, así tengo más tiempo para arreglarme y dejar todo en orden.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana Mist.

—¿Hablabas con Misty?

—Si mamá ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parada?

—No mucho, pasaba por aquí y me dió gusto escucharte hablar de esa forma cariño, en todo este tiempo has madurado muchísimo, se nota cuan enamorado estas de ella. ¿Sabes? siempre la quise como una hija, es una niña que se hace querer conforme la vas conociendo.

— ¿Niña? —Mamá Misty ya tiene 20 años al igual que yo.

—Ya lo sé pero por más tiempo que pase, para mi seguirán siendo unos niños.

—Ya veo, es típico de los padres pensar de esa manera, para ustedes siempre seremos sus bebés.

—Así es, siempre nos preocuparemos por protegerlos y desear todo lo mejor para ustedes y sé que Misty es lo mejor para ti, me alegra mucho que al fin estén juntos.

— Si yo también me siento tan feliz de que ella haya aceptado ser mi novia y eso que todavía no me lo creo.

—Pues créelo hijo, es cierto —Yo también estoy contenta de que escogieras a Misty para tu novia, ella es perfecta para ti —¿y te confieso algo? —no quería a nadie más que a Misty como mi nuera.

—Si lo se mamá, ustedes tienen una buena relación, hasta parecen madre e hija, me gusta muchísimo que se lleven tan bien, así nos ayudarás con tus nietos, porque pienso tener muchos.

—¡Pero qué dices Ash! ¿Tú pensando ya en hijos?—no me digas que Misty está…

—Embarazada? — no que va, no te preocupes mamá, si se me hubiese ocurrido ponerle tan solo una mano encima con esas intenciones ya tendrías a tu pobre hijo en terapia intensiva —no sabes cómo se puso cuando hubo tuvimos un malentendido, me dio tal golpe en el estómago que casi no podía ni respirar, ella es tan fuerte —Pero tranquilízate mamá, no tienes de que preocuparte, haremos las cosas en su debido momento.

—Me alegra hijo, pero no te puedo negar que me haría muy feliz la idea de tener un nieto pronto, que se pareciera a ti, con el color de tu cabello y con los ojos de Misty claro, pensar en un pequeño igual a ustedes que trajera alegría a esta casa.

—Si mamá eso sería genial tener un pequeño pedacito de Misty y yo, fruto de nuestro amor, lo querría muchísimo pero desearía que se pareciera más a Misty que mí, pero eso será como ya te dije cuando llegue el momento —Ahora cambiando de tema quería pedirte ayuda para realizar unos platillos.

—¿cómo puedo ayudarte cariño? —Expresó Delia un tanto asombrada de que por primera vez su hijo le pidiera ayuda en algo relacionado con la cocina.

—Pues…. lo que quiero es… que me enseñes a preparar papas gratinadas con queso y pie de fresa por favor —Tengo planeado prepararle una cena romántica a Misty después de que regresemos de nuestra cita.

—¿Tendrán una cita? Ya era hora, me da mucho gusto cariño, pero lo que si me sorprendió fue tu repentino interés por la cocina, a ti nunca se te ha dado eso de cocinar.

—Si ya lo sé, pero…

—¿Qué sucede Ash?

—Pues… quiero prepararle la mejor cena romántica que haya tenido Misty.

—Ya veo, si es así —por supuesto que te ayudaré Ash.

—Si gracias mamá. Expresó el pelinegro muy emocionado ya que así podría darle una gran sorpresa a la mujer que tanto ama.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprar los ingredientes ¿a qué hora será tu cita?

—A las 18:00 p.m. en el nuevo parque de diversiones de Ciudad Celeste, quiero que esta cita sea inolvidable para Misty así que elegí el lugar pensando el feliz que será con los juegos, los dulces y los fuegos artificiales.

—Me sorprende el Ash en que te has convertido ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel muchachito que paraba peleándole a la niña con la que inicio su viaje, hoy esté planeando todo esto para hacerla feliz.

—Ay mamá no me hagas recordar esos momentos, hubiera deseado haber tratado mejor a Misty en ese tiempo, pero es que me encantaba hacerla enfadar y actualmente me encanta verla enfadada, se pone tan bonita cuando se enoja.

—Ya ya hijo, si continuamos platicando de esta manera se no hará tarde y tal vez no llegues a tiempo a tu cita y no quiero ni imaginarme si Misty cree que la dejaste plantada.

—Tienes razón mamá ¿vamos al supermercado entonces?

—Sí, déjame que deje la ropa en la lavadora y le encargue a Mr. Mime que esté atento cuando haya terminado de lavarse y luego la tienda.

—Okay, entonces iré a mi cuarto por unas cosas y te espero a fuera.

—Bien hijo en un rato estoy lista, entonces pondremos en marcha el plan cena romántica.

…

—Bien ya está listo, ahora hay que dejar el platillo en el microondas para que no se enfrié hasta que regreses.

—Si mamá, no sabía que cocinar fuera tan fácil, espero que con esto Misty quede tan sorprendida que se quede sin palabras.

—jajaja ay cariño esto es solo el principio, si bien parece fácil también hay veces que se torna un poco complicado dependiendo de los platillos que desees preparar, luego te explicare y te enseñare a preparar acerca de esto, pero por ahora ve a alistarte o se te hará tarde, mira la hora que es.

—Tienes razón, entonces tomaré un baño rápido, me vestiré y luego iré al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste para recoger a Misty.

—Ah, para que no se sientan incómodos y estén más a gusto, les dejaré la casa solo para ustedes dos, Samuel nos invitó a pasar por el laboratorio para celebrar un nuevo descubrimiento y yo acepté, también estarán Tracey y Brock, pero como se presentaron las cosas le diré que no podrás asistir.

— No sabía —Dale mis disculpas al profesor Oak por favor.

—Está bien hijo, quédate tranquilo.

—Gracias mamá, me voy a duchar entonces.

—Sí, mientras tanto yo prepararé algunos bocadillos para la celebración, no quiero llegar a la casa de Samuel con las manos vacías.

…

—Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing

—Ya voy ya voy ¿no se pueden esperar un momento? —Qué fastidio ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien abra la puerta mientras mis hermanas están ayudando a la feíta a vestirse?—Ah eres tu bobo.

— Hola Lily ¿Misty ya está lista?

—¿Lista? — Ash si, por lo su cita ¿verdad?.

—Sí y ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos de lo contrario no encontraremos entradas, como es la inauguración del parque de diversiones pienso que habrá muchas personas que querrán asistir ¿podrías avisarle que ya estoy aquí? por favor.

—No hace falta ¿nos vamos Ash?

—Misty, esta hermosa, no te había dicho pero los vestidos te sientan bien y este te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

—Gracias Ash ¿te gusta? —los colores pasteles siempre me han encantado y este celeste me fascino desde que lo vi, Daisy, Lili y Violet me acompañaron a comprarlo.

—Gracias por acompañarla chicas, son unas buenas hermanas.

—Ni lo digas, es nuestro deber como hermanas mayores apoyar a la feita en todo momento.

—¡Daisy! ¿Cuando van a dejar de llamarme así?

—No nos malentiendas Misty, lo decimos con cariño.

—¿Cariño? No quiero ni imaginarme si no me quisieran entonces.

—Misty eres la menor de nosotras, sabes que te queremos aunque te llamemos así, ya sabes es por la costumbre, pero eres lo más importante para nosotras a partir del momento que quedaste a nuestro cuidado muy pequeña desde aquel accidente en barco donde mamá y papá murieron —Así que no dudes de lo mucho que te queremos y deseamos que seas muy feliz.

—Lo entiendo chicas y disculpen por haberme enojado, pero no me vuelvan a llamar así ¿okay?

—Está bien hermanita, ve con cuidado —dijeron las tres a coro al mismo tiempo que se acercaron a abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

—Si gracias chicas, nos vemos —¿nos vamos Ash?

— Si vamos y chicas no se preocupen ella está en buenas manos, prometo traerla sana y salva a casa.

—Si okay pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo extraño, ella no está sola nos tiene a nosotras para defenderla de personas que le quieran hacer daño.

—No es necesario que me lo adviertan yo no haría nada que Misty no quisiera, así que tranquilas así que no hay nada porqué inquietarse ¿sí?

Los chicos abandonaron tranquilamente el gimnasio dejando más calmadas a las hermanas sensacionales —Pero algo no andaba bien con la chica ojos aguamarina, quien se adelantó rápidamente unos pasos del entrenador, quien se apresuró en ir a su alcance.

—Misty Misty —le grito el muchacho, pero esta hacia caso omiso a su llamado —Misty detente por favor — el pelinegro le tomó de la mano derecha tras alcanzarla para que se detuviera — ¿por qué de repente te adelantaste y me dejaste atrás? —La pelirroja se detuvo delante de él aun sin voltear —Misty que pasa…mírame.

—Ash hace un momento cuando estaba hablando con mis hermanas, ellas mencionaron como murieron mis padres, eso me trajo un profundo dolor en el corazón —indicó la chica de Ciudad Celeste dándose la vuelta para mostrar un rosto lleno de lágrimas que denotaba mucha tristeza —No quise llorar frente a ellas para que no se preocuparan es por eso que me adelante, disculpa —Es que desearía mucho tenerlos a mi lado y compartir toda esta felicidad con ellos, los extraño demasiado, quisiera que mi mamá estuviera aquí para aconsejarme y que mi papá me diera su apoyo, como escuchaste cuando ellos murieron yo estaba muy pequeña y lo que más me duele es no poder recordar los pocos momentos que pase a su lado, solo recuerdo sus rostros por fotografías que hay en la casa y en el álbum de fotos familiar, ya ni siquiera recuerdo sus voces.

—No llores Mist —El muchacho se acercó para poder abrazarla — Ellos saben cómo te sientes, además ambos desde el cielo están cuidando de ti y de tus hermanas —Así que anímate —Ash la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a él disminuyendo así el espacio que los separaba, acercando su rostro al de la chica para unirse en cálido y dulce beso que duró unos minutos antes de que se separaran —Yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase — dijo esto acercando su frente a la de ella.

—Sí, gracias Ash.

—Y que no se te olvide nunca que te amo más que a mi vida Mist —respondió él esbozando una cálida sonrisa —y vámonos de una vez o no llegaremos a tiempo — dicho esto tomó de la mano a su novia y se pusieron en camino a su cita.

…

—Que bien que llegamos a la hora precisa para la compra de entradas ¿no lo crees Mist?.

—Sí, mira vamos Ash, allí están vendiendo algodones de azúcar —quiero uno siii.

—Okay, yo también quiero uno.

—Este parque es tan grande, nunca imaginé aquí en una cita contigo, pareciera que fue ayer que nos la pasábamos peleando y no nos poníamos de acuerdo en casi nada, nos gustaba darnos la contra la mayoría de las veces.

—Si tienes razón, míranos ahora quien iba pensar que en unos años estaríamos tan enamorados. Te amo tanto Mist ¿ya te he dicho que te amo mucho?

—Si Ash muchas veces —¿pero tú sabes cuánto te amo? —Eres lo más preciado en mi vida, lo más importante que me ha pasado —Te amo demasiado.

—Si lo sé Mist —expreso el muchacho tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

—Um ¿a dónde quieres ir primero Mist?

—Pues primero quiero ir a comprar unas manzanas con caramelo y después quiero subir a la montaña rusa.

— Pues vamos entonces…

…

—No me había divertido tanto en mi vida como lo he hecho hoy, gracias Ash.

—Yo también me divertí mucho Mist, ya es hora de que vayamos a un lugar muy especial.

—¿A dónde vamos Ash?

—No preguntes y solo acompáñame.

—Okay como digas, pero me parece extraño —no estarás planeando hacer algo raro ¿verdad?

—No es nada de eso, no seas mal pensada —comentó el chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, agarrándola de la mano —Sígueme por favor —Llegamos ¿qué te parece el lugar?

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué hermoso Ash! —Expresó la pelirroja soltándose del agarre para correr hacia la orilla de la pequeña colina en la que se encontraban.

—Si ya lo sé, siempre he sido hermoso desde el día que nací — indicó el chico con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

—No me refiero a ti tonto, sino a esta colina —desde aquí se puede observar casi todo el par…que —Al terminar esta última sílaba escuchó el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, la chica volteó rápidamente para ver el magnífico cielo adornado hermosas y coloridas luces.

El pelinegro se acercó lentamente por detrás, colocando una de sus manos dentro de su bolsillo derecho para poder sacar un precioso collar en forma de corazón el cual se dispuso a colocar en el cuello de la muchacha para luego abrazarla —Mist espero que esta cita sea inolvidable para ti tanto como lo será para mí —Dichas estas palabras se acercó al cuello de la joven para depositar un pequeño beso.

—Aaash me sorprendiste —Respondió la pelirroja colocando su manos sobre las del chico —Este día ha sido muy especial y créeme que nunca lo olvidaré, gracias por esta sorpresa mi amor, expreso Misty colocando su mano derecha sobre el rostro de su novio.

— Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Mist, bueno ya es hora de irnos nuestra cita aún no ha terminado, prepárate para las demás sorpresas que te esperan cariño —señaló Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro denotando mucho entusiasmo —¿Más sorpresas? ¿De qué hablas Ketchum? —Manifestó una Misty muy sorprendida con lo que había escuchado.

—Pues lo que oíste y no preguntes nada mas — señaló el pelinegro — Misty iba a decir algo mas pero fue callada por Ash quien había colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios —¿nos vamos señorita? —el chico le extendió su brazo derecho para que ella lo tomara lo cual hizo inmediatamente sin decir más nada ya que la acción que había realizado su novio le había hecho subir el tono de sus mejillas.


End file.
